idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Party Mania! 3
Kids' WB: Party Mania! 3 is a party board video game developed by NDcube & Konami, and being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is released on September 2013 for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PC and Mac. The game is also released on iOS and Android. Characters Playable Non-Playable Boards Spaces * Win Space - Collect 5 Kids' WB coins * Lose Space - Lose 5 Kids' WB coins * ? Space - Have something happen * Collin Space - Play a Collin game. Quiz Questions For the list of questions asked in the special game: Collin's Quiz Show, see: List of Kids' WB: Party Mania! questions Minigames Voice cast * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martin, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Droopy, Zane, ACME Chairman * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Evie Fae * Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Fangface, Carlos, Sharp * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Captain Caveman, Dick Dastardly * James Arnold Taylor as Wile E. Coyote, Johnny Test, Fred Flintstone * Frank Welker as Road Runner, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dino, Astro, Muttley, Jumbly, Tux * June Foray as Granny * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamilton J. Pig, George Jetson, Atom Ant, Flappy McFinger, Eli * John Kassir as Pete Puma and Buster Bunny * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot Maid * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Snapplepuss, GoofFinger * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner * Trevor Devall as Dukey, Elroy Jetson * Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test * Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test, Pinky * Anthony Ruivivar as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Brian George as Lazlo Valentin / Professor Pyg * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Margaret Sorrow / Magpie, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Grey Ant, Alexis Doll, Teary Bryte Eyed * Udo Kier as Mister Toad * Scott Menville as Robin, Tommy the Opossum, Ryous * Khary Payton as Cyborg, Archibald Sykes * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Tara Strong as Raven * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Spike Brandt as Tom and Jerry * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes, Donna Catt * Elizabeth Daily as Brenda Chance, Lily Jade/Darklia * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare * Josh Keaton as Donald Cruise * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith, Mayor Smith * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble, Techie Bear, Hux Hound * Eric Bauza as Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dr. Zon, Fang Suckle * Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Kid Power * Cherami Leigh as Lipstick Heart * Todd Haberkorn as Redman, Alba Cocodoro, Ceylan Jones * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeff Earl, Basara Kurochi, Chooki Mason * Samantha Papenbrook as Jessie Earl * Cristina Vee as Mixel Pixel, Tenpouin Ruri * Kyle Herbert as Laber, Beag * Tia Ballard as Hop * Roger Craig Smith as Gwaca * Wally Wingert as Trerica * Erica Lindbeck as Feather Peas * Cree Summer as Rick Ant * Lauren Tom as Jennifer Ant * Troy Baker as Mr. Lamp * Bumper Robinson as Doctor Crankenshaft M.D * Nolan North as Shocky-Doo, Ultraman * Jason Marsden as Boom-Boom Bear, Blasty Rogers * Yuri Lowenthal as Jonathan Quest, Ghostly Jack, Goggles, Jack Night, Spitball, Lackey, Gen * Quinton Flynn as Bowndit, Andrew Vampe * Jessica DiCicco as Penny Pitstop, Mindy Bear, Emma * Charlie Schlatter as Colby the Face Paint * Travis Willingham as Rick Dastardly * Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper the Speedy Dog, Scraggy, Cilan, Caswell Francis * Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright, The Wesdragon, Handy, The Elefish King * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha * Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex * Clancy Brown as Tattoous * Rodger Bumpass as Thaddeus * Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon * Candi Milo as Wendy Igo * Will Friedle as William Doxx/The Masked Crusader * Lara Jill Miller as Carrie Painex * Kari Wahlgren as Willow Wolfe * Dante Basco as Daisuke Harada * Richard Steven Horvitz as Marionette Pete * Seth Green as Connor Taur * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Evan Snakewood * Erin Mathews as Pac-Man * Andrea Libman as Cylindria * Sam Vincent as Spiralton, Betrayus, President Stratos Spheros * Ian James Corlett as Blinky, Sir Cumference * Lee Tockar as Inky * Brian Drummond as Clyde * Matt Hill as Skeebo * Erin Mathews as Ms. Globular * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Marc Thompson as Pignite, Krookodile, Astral * Lisa Ortiz as Oshawott, Miki, Cabiria * Michele Knotz as Snivy, Jessie, Woobat * Erica Schroeder as Leavanny, Unfezant * Jimmy Zoppi as Palpitoad, James, Meowth * Tom Wayland as Boldore, Excadrill, Crustle, Yamask * Shin-ichiro Miki as Charizard * Eileen Stevens as Iris, Tori Meadows * Kayzie Rogers as Axew, Wobbuffet, Frillish * Mika Kanai as Emolga * Kensuke Satō as Dragonite * Kiyotaka Furushima as Gible * Eli James as Pansage, Amoonguss * Bill Rogers as Stunfisk * Khristine Hvam as Professor Juniper * Mikie Morgan as Riki Ryugasaki * Erin Fitzgerald as Kaito Samejima, Stubford Hucksterball, Denise * Ron Allen as Grizz Sukino * Martel Frasier Tremain as Yuki Washimura * Liz Joseph as Simon Sumiya * Wendee Lee as Samuru Shigami * Sam Riegel as Reggie Mak * DJ de la Rosa as Hugo Raidoh * Steve Staley as Novu Moru * Barbara Goodson as Derek Watari * Jeff Nimoy as Asuka Kami * Spike Spencer as Gunner Arano * Johanna Luis as Rudy Sumeragi * Chris Marlowe as Sumi Inaba * Colleen Villard as Akira Saiga * Eli Jay as Yuma Tsukumo * Gary Mack as Reginald Kastle * Christopher Kromer as Kite Tenjo * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Rio Kastle * Rebecca Soler as Kari Tsukumo, Hart Tenjo * Sean Schemmel as Bronk Stone, Orbital 7 * Matt Hoverman as Flip Turner * Bella Hudson as Cathy Katherine * Suzy Myers as Anna Kaboom * Wayne Grayson as Nelson Andrews * TBA as TBA * Johnny Yong Bosch as Guren Nash * Ben Diskin as Toxsa Dalton * Brian Beacock as Mr. White * Nika Futterman as Beni * Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Christian Potenza as Trevor Troublemeyer * Denise Oliver as Kitty Ko * Stephanie Anne Mills as Vana Glama * Tony Daniels as Maxum Brian * Ron Pardo as Maxum Man * Patrick McKenna as Professor Pamplemoose * Scott McCord as Martin Troublemeyer * Ron Rubin as Master XOX * Tommy Campbell as Matthew Luke Hatter * Larissa Murray as Roxanne Alexis * Marcel McCalla as Alejandro Diego Gomez Monteros * Kevin Eldon as Lord Tenoroc * Rob Dyrdek as Lil Rob * Sterling "Steelo" Brim as Meaty * Cam Clarke as Emo Crys * Kel Mitchell as Jay Jay * Chanel West Coast as Flipz * James Beach as Kaz Gordon * Michelle Molineux as Fiona Ryder * Leah Dubbin-Steckel as Myron Seagram * Joel Crichton as Diego Montana * Will Wood as Shiro Sutherland * Brendan Hunter as Dradd * Carol-Anne Day as Hebina * William Scott as Kraken * Lucas Gilbertson as Antares * Ethan Cole as Jack * Paul Hudson as Taiga * Jonathon Love as Ryu Kaizel * Jonathan Tan as Lee Ping * Fabrizio "Fab" Filippo as Camillio "Cam" Martinez * Ryan Belleville as Holger Holgaart * Zachary Bennett as Bifford "Biffy" T. Goldstein * Krystal Meadows as Tina Kwee * Rasmus Hardiker as Spencer Wright * Darren Foreman as Billy Joe Cobra * Lyon Smith as Corey Jaron Riffin * Bryn McAuley as Laney Penn * Sergio Di Zio as Kin Kujira * Tim Beresford as Kon Kujira * Alyson Court as Trina Riffin * Matt Murray as Blip * Terry McGurrin as Bolts/Blood's Bot * Melissa Altro as Saedee * Colin Fox as Dr. Arthur Blood